La Nobleza de un Bastardo
by El Primordial385
Summary: Issei es un bastardo de la Sangre ,despreciado por el Clan de su padre al ser considerado una abominación entre las especies ,vivira aventuras en compañía de una Exorcista y cierta Ángel Caído que conoció a ambas en su camino por la vida,armado con la legendaria Boosted Gear en sustitución de sus dotes,será el Sekiryuutei de la Sangre de la Nobleza IsseixGriseldaxRaynare


Nuevo Fic,inspirado un poco en Noblesse y DxD ,un Fic que espero les guste y el cual tratare de usar personajes no muy comunes,sin más tanto los animes y mangas no me pertenecen ,todo a sus autores ,sin más vamos a lo que importa

Prólogo :Los sentimientos de un pasado más presentes que nunca

"Te digo adiós,y acaso,con el esta despedida,mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mi...Pero te digo adiós,para toda la vida,aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti."

José Ángel Buesa.

Se despertó de golpe en medio de la noche,su respiración y su pulso eran erráticos,su cuerpo se encontraba bañado en sudor ,poco a poco trataba de calmarse tratando inútilmente de olvidar ese sueño que ultimarse repetía con mucha frecuencia ,ya hacía tiempo que no se le presentaban situaciones similares.

Todas y cada una de las noches en las que ese sueño regresaba a ella se mostraba como indicio de un pasado que jamás olvidaría ,no era que le molestarán o le incomodaran,por el contrario ,la hacían revivir el día a día que vivió mucho antes si quiera de volverse una exorcista ,no sabía cómo sentirse ante esto ,tristeza?,alegría ?no lo podía procesar adecuadamente,más bien dicho ,no quería sumergirse mucho en ese tema ,cuando en el Norte de Europa ella no era más que una niña,cuando en esa tierna infancia lo conoció

Abrio sus hermosos ojos azules ,estos se mostraban humedecidos y cristalinos,señal inequívoca de que estaba llorando ,su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por el que en acto de autoproteccion ,se abrazó a sí misma recogiendo sus rodillas ,escondió su bello rostro de abundante cabellera rubia dorada sobre sus piernas

Los sollozos contrastaban con la mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma que ante sus Líderes y subalternos mostraba,segura de sí misma y en especial del pleno control de su vida misma,entonces que era lo que la hacía tan frágil y vulnerable?

La respuesta tenía nombre y rostro ,un rostro que poco a poco había olvidado pero nunca las palabras que ambos se recitaban de niños ,promesas ,ilusiones ,miedo ,desprecio ,abandonó y sobre todo soledad ,todo unido en un puzzle en el que las imágenes desfilaban una a una como claro recordatorio del que jamás debe ser olvidado

No por las palabras dichas en sí,si no por los sentimientos mostrados por ambos ,aún cuando estos fueran muy inmaduros para su edad ,estos eran los más puros que un ser humano jamás tendría

Unos sentimientos en su mayoría tan bellos que Griselda Quarta añoraba.

Levanto su rostro y limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano,miro a su alrededor encontrando todo tan vacío ,no era por la ausencia de muebles en la habitación en la que vivía en el Cielo ,o cosas por el estilo ,más bien por la calidez que su cuerpo pedía a gritos revivir

El fue su primer amigo aún cuando los demás niños del pueblo la rechazaban ,había desarrollado a temprana edad la habilidad de ver cosas sobrenaturales ,logrando con ello muy a su tristeza ser marginada por esto ,pero aún en la más densa oscuridad él le había brindado una mano de la cual sostenerse y por primera vez Griselda Quarta podía sonreír como cualquier chica de su edad.

Se lamentaba mucho aún hoy en día las palabras tan hirientes que le dijo y sobre todo ,aquella mirada de tristeza y decepción a la que Griselda fue sometida ,ya que él nunca en ningún motivo le había respondido todo cuanto le dijo,era un secreto que ni siquiera su Señora Gabriel sabía ,uno que solo le correspondía a ella y a nadie más ,era su carga y la llevaria como su penitencia.

Miro por la ventana ese hermoso Cielo tapizado con las inumerables estrellas en el firmamento ,tan brillantes como la primera noche que las vio al llegar de la mano de su Señora Gabriel al momento de ser reencarnada como Ángel y posteriormente en el transcurso de los años formar parte como la Reina de Corazones de la Serafin

Griselda ya no pudo conciliar el sueño por lo que restaba de la noche ,en sus pensamientos se preguntaba qué había sido de esa persona tan importante para ella,sabía que por su condición él seguía vivo pero se cuestionaba si habría perdido la chispa tan característica que siempre encontró en esa mirada.

Si en tal caso el hubiera cambiado convirtiéndose en alguien en el que solo el odio y el rencor guiaban su vida ,no lo culparía ni le reprocharía ,puesto que ella era en gran parte culpable de su huida aquel día en el que todo cambio para ambos

Quizas era el sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento lo que la tenían tan afligida mediante esos sueños ,si era así ,entonces solo tenía una opción por seguir ,lo buscaría para volver a verlo aunque sea una última vez y así poder expresarle lo mucho que lo echaba de menos y sobre todo lo importante que era él para ella aún pasado el tiempo aún si esto era en contra de los principios y las órdenes de los Jerarcas del Cielo

Tenia miedo de admitirlo de que su relación hubiera cambiado ,era lo más seguro ,pero no renunciaría ,si tenía que soportar palabras de desprecio hacia su persona lo haría,recibir parte del daño que él había soportado a lo largo de su infancia

Rezaba a Dios porque él se en encontrará bien y sano ,sin importarle mucho lo que el estuviera haciendo ,con este último pensamiento suspiro de cansancio ,se recostó entre las blancas sábanas su cama ,la noche aún era joven ,cerró sus hermosos ojos azules para continuar durmiendo ,mañana tendría mucho por hacer ,en su debut murmullo solo para ella pronunció

-Te encontraré -

Caminado con paso firme y decidido un chico de cabellera castaña ,ojos a juego y de aparentes 15 años se dirigía hacia su destino ,vistiendo pantalón negro de vestir con zapatos a juego ,camisa roja de manga larga las cuales se encontraban remangadas a la altura de sus codos,de manera algo elegante pero sin mucho formalismo era su apariencia,lo que más resaltaba de él era que en su oreja izquierda portaba un pendiente en forma de Cruz de plata donde en el centro un pequeño Rubí se podía apreciar

Se encontraba en estos momentos en la Ciudad de París ,más en específico en una de sus zonas más peligrosas de la capital Francesa ,donde el crimen organizado era común ,la razón era porque había sido enviado a rescatar a un grupo de chicas extranjeras que habían sido secuestradas por un grupo extremista de radicales del Medio Oriente

Estas al igual que muchas otras antes que ellas seguramente serían violadas y usadas como mercancía en las zonas de conflicto ,no sin antes sacarles todo el dinero posible a sus familiares ,era por demás deplorable e inhumano el que el Gobierno Francés no hiciera nada por temor a más atentados terroristas ,por lo que debían recurrir a "gente" como él para solucionar las cosas por el método que sea sin por supuesto implicación de las autoridades..

Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba loco ya que no traía consigo un arma de fuego ni mucho menos equipo especializado para este tipo de casos ,pero el castaño disponía de un accesorio el cual su padre le había otorgado para de alguna manera encarar sus problemas ya que no podía hacer uso de su legado por razones que el castaño comprendía

Aun así fue un milagro o algo más que ese accesorio pudiera fusionarse con el siendo lo que es ...algo intrigante que aún hoy le rondaba la mente el como su padre lo había logrado sin matarlo en el proceso

Menuda mierda de cobardes eran todos los políticos ,había que hacer lo necesario ante estas situaciones pero nadie quería mancharse las manos si esto salía mal,pero la razón principal por la que el castaño había accedido a la petición del Gobierno era porque había sentido rastros de esencia de Démonios en uno de ellos

Si esto era real ,entonces posiblemente se trate de un demonio renegado que busca llamar la atención o poder ,cualquiera sea el caso ,debía ser detenido.

El castaño mientras seguía el camino ,recordaba eventos pasados de su niñez donde el pensamiento generalizado de las personas era muy retrógrada e ignorante ,no los odiaba porque sabía que eran otros tiempos y como tal el pensamiento había evolucionado ,atrás quedaron los tiempos donde él y su madre tenían que salir corriendo ante la amenaza a sus vidas.

Ahora podía caminar libremente entre ellos sin siquiera sentirse amenazado por estos ,al contrario disfrutaba mucho de sus culturas y tradiciones a través de diferentes países ,ahora la amenaza venia de los seres sobrenaturales,una amenaza si bien no eran tan obvia si lo era tan peligrosa como ninguna,sabía de conocimiento propio que no todos los humanos eran malos ,conocía gente interesante y fascinante a lo largo de sus años y está merecía ser salvada

Le causaba intriga del acercamiento reciente que tenía el mundo sobrenatural con los humanos a los cuales seducían o abducian a su mundo de manera un poco forzada en ocaciones aunque también los tentaban con promesas mundanas por las cuales los seres humanos se desvivían día a día

Sus pasos lo llevaron a una bodega abandonada ,era hora de hacer el trabajo y hacerlo bien.

-Muy bien -dijo de manera decidida -estás listo Ddraig !-decía esto último chocando sus manos con bastante efusividad

En su mano izquierda la luz de una gema verde brilló con intensidad por breves momentos ,donde una grave voz podía ser escuchada

-[Cuando quieras compañero ]-

Dentro de la bodega un grupo de no más 12 chicas miraban con profundo miedo a sus secuestradores ,todos fuertemente armados,pero el que resaltaba más de entre todos era un sujeto calvo de prominente panza las cuales les miraba con malicia y lujuria ,relamiéndose los labios por el supuesto festín que se daría en solo unos momentos ,el a pesar de su aspecto tan mórbido vestía un traje blanco de camisa azul con corbata de igual color y sombrero que ocultaba su calvicie

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí -decía parándose justo frente a las chicas agarrándose la entrepierna de manera asquerosa mientras se relamía los labios -será una exquisitez probar sus cuerpos chicas jejejeje-

Las chicas ante esto solo podían llorar ante su lamentable destino,todas y cada una de ellas estaba amarradas de pies y manos con la boca vendada ,todas en un rincón unas con otras tratando inútilmente de protegerse hacercandose entre ellas

Uno de los Terroristas ante esto y algo asqueado por las palabras del sujeto de traje decidió hablar

-Oye tú...exigió ganándose la atención del mencionado -No nos interesa lo que quieras hacer con estas mujeres -decía señalándolas despectivamente -Solo danos lo que nos prometiste para largarnos de aquí !-

El sujeto de traje si bien estaba molesto con esa actitud tan soberbia la dejo pasar ya que no quería perder más tiempo,por lo que viéndolos de reojo señaló unas cajas que se encontraban al otro lado opuesto de él

-Solo tómenlo y lárguese de mi presencia -dijo de bastante asco en su voz hacia los sujetos -lo que acordamos está justo ahí -

Ante esto el líder de los terrositas agrio el gesto inconforme por el trato pero tenía lo que quería para seguir con su labor extremista por lo que digiriéndose a dos de sus cómplices dijo

-Revisen que este todo ,una vez hecho esto subando a la camioneta y vamonos de aquí -decía dándoles la espalda al sujeto de traje y las chicas -aún tenemos una misión en nombre del Islam contra los infieles !-

Los sujetos mencionados no dijeron nada solo asintieron la orden dada y se dirigieron hacia las cajas ,cada uno estaba en lo suyo cuando pisadas poco a poco se acercaban más a ellas en medio de la oscuridad

Curiosos todos, dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar donde el sonido provenía llevándose una sorpresa ,más cuando la voz de un joven se escuchó de manera respetuosa hacia ellos

-Me temo que no puedo permitírtecelo el irse ,tampoco puedo dejar que esas chicas sean ultrajadas ,así que por favor les pido que las suelten -dijo sin siquiera molestarse a ver a los terroristas -en especial esto va para ti Demonio -esto último dejó perplejos a todos

-Quien diablos eres eh !?-ladro furioso el líder de los terroristas,esto a la par de apuntar sus armas al chico castaño ,siendo imitado está acción por el resto de sus camaradas

Lo más curioso y extraño del asunto era que el castaño no les hacía el menor caso,como si la amenaza de las armas de fuego no fuera la gran cosa y en su lugar su mirada se enfocaba en el gordo de traje blanco parado junto a las chicas ,cabe mencionar que este también lo miraba sin mencionar palabra alguna

Al verse ignorado el líder entró en cólera por lo que dio la orden de disparar al recién llegado castaño

-Abran fuego ahora !-bramó furioso

El grupo terrosista disparo a diestra y siniestra ,pero vieron con asombro lo que acontecía al castaño quien sin moverse siquiera respondía de forma inusual

Los disparos efectuados por rifles de alto poder junto con pistolas de mano,estaban siendo bloqueados por ráfagas de fuego así protegían al castaño sin siquiera apartar su mirada del sujeto de traje ,era un espectáculo sombrío como de la nada esas ráfagas aparecían danzando al rededor del castaño mientras interceptaban todos y cada uno de los disparos ,cuando los terrosista a vaciaron sus cargadores se quedaron perplejos sin poder moverse

El castaño aún con las llamas alrededor de él suspiro para con su mano izquierda levantada a la altura de su pecho y con palma brillando en energía negrarojiza exclamaba !

-Tal parece que tendré que deshacerme de ustedes primero -

Dicho esto y con sus ojos brillando en verde esmeralda ,en un movimiento rápido este chocaba la palma de su mano en el suelo haciendo que la energía se desencadenara segandolos a todos temporalmente para después sin siquiera verlo venir cientos y cientos de lanzas de energía salían desde la tierra

De diversos tipos y tamaños logrando con eso empalar a todos los terrosistas presentes ,sin siquiera tocar a las rehenes y al sujeto de traje quien no dejaba de mirar lo que había hecho el castaño

Dándose cuenta de que no era una persona normal

El castaño ante esto deshizo el ataque generando con esto que los cuerpos de los terrosistas muertos cayeran al piso derramando su sangre por todo el recinto ,las rehenes miraron con pavor lo que había pasado para que posteriormente el castaño en una pasada de mano en frente de él las pusiera a dormir no son sin antes cubriéndolas con una barrera de energía para protegerlas

El sonido de unos estridentes aplausos rompió el lúgubre silencio y estos venían del susto de traje quien también reía de manera escandalosa

-Hahahahaha...muy bien hecho -felicitaba al castaño-es impresionante que un humano tenga ese dominio de la magia a ese nivel pero -continuó diciendo esto al momento de arrancarse la parte superior del traje dejando ver su mórbida anatomía -esos trucos de feria no servirán contra mi -

Tan pronto dijo esto el sujeto en una velocidad muy rápida se acercó al castaño para propinarle una serie de golpes a lo cual este sin sorprenderse si quiera de la velocidad de demonio esquivaba su andada de golpes mientras retrocedía

Cabe decir que si alguien miraba fijamente ,notaría que el castaño levitaba a pocos centímetros del suelo sin siquiera tocarlo ,cuando requería la situación ante la insistencia del ataque este con sus manos hacia que las ráfagas de fuego bloquee an sus golpes para frustración del demonio

-Maldito !-

El castaño considerado que la lucha ya no estaba cerca de las rehenes se propuso a terminar con esto de manera rápida ,dando un gran salto hacia atrás donde el puño del demonio se estampó en el piso generando que el concreto se levantara ,el castaño con su mano derecha y cerrando el puño apuntando al demonio hizo que las ráfagas de fuego lo aprisionaran como si fueran cadenas en todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que en sumó dolor y gritos estas lo quemaban

-Aaaaaaaarrrrrggggg...miserableeeeeee...aaaarrrgggugiifgiooo-

En un chasquido de dedos el castaño provocó serias expulsiones en el demonio no sin antes mandarlo a estrellar sobre el techo del recinto ocacionando con esto que parte del techo se derrumbara enterándolo por completo

El castaño viendo el derrumbe ocacionado por las explosiones se dispuso a dirigirse hacia las rehenes para liberarlas ,bajo de su levitación y a paso lento se encaminaba hacia allá cuando ...

De entre los escombros un gran demonio de dimensiones descomunales ,de color morado y ojos rojos ,con sendos cuernos tanto en frente como en quijada y una cola reptiliana rugía

-Grrrrrrruuuuuoooooaaaaahhh...

El castaño al ver esto entrecerró la mirada a su enemigo ,quien por fin mostraba su verdadera apariencia

-Siente honrado porque serás privilegiado de ser asesinado por mí en mi forma original -decía el demonio con vos aguda y grave

Cuando dijo esto último se lanzó contra el castaño para dar un potente puñetazo pero este cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca apuntó su brazo izquierdo con la palma abierta ,el brillo de la gema de la Boosted Gear se hacía presente

-Muereeeeeeeee...!-

Una gran membrana de fuego protegía al castaño como si fuera una cúpula enorme ,el castaño con mirada sería y sin emociones pero con el brillo esmeralda en su mirar lograba que el ataque del demonio fuera bloqueado

Acto seguido y para horror del demonio ,la membrana de fuego se enredó en su totalidad en su brazo y haciendo una gran explosión este era desmembrado ocacionando una vertiente de sangre y huesos del demonio quien aullaba de dolor mientras retrocedía

-Espera por lo que más quieras espera -trataba de dialogar con el castaño quien seguía en la misma postura -Te puedo pagar el doble o el triple de lo que te ofrecieron -rogaba por su vida mientras con su otro brazo oculto a su espalda generaba un gran cúmulo de poder demoniaco-te puedes quedar con estas putas si quieres pero no me mates -

El castaño ante esto bajo su brazo ,con esto el demonio se confió y lanzó su esfera de energía demoníaca a quemarropa

-Ja imbecil ...toma esto maldito !-

El ataque si bien era poderoso ,el castaño con su brazo izquierdo lo dirigía en dirección a la esfera para después exclamar

-Absorción !-

Dicho esto la esfera del demonio fue engullida poco a poco en el brazo del castaño ,donde la luz de la gema verde parpadeaba intensamente

-Es imposible -gritó aterrado el demonio ,no lo podía creer !,qué clase de ser era este que estaba frente a él ?,más aún esa extraña luz verde que provenía de su brazo izquierdo ?

Cuando la energía fue absorbida en su totalidad el castaño con su ahora mano derecha donde los dos primeros dedos de la mano se mostraban y rodeado de una aura roja en todo su cuerpo ,exclamaba al momento que fuertes corrientes de aire a presión estaban por todo el lugar

-Que el fuego purifique tu alma de todos tus pecados demonio-decía al momento que en la punta de sus dedos una pequeña esfera de fuego cada vez más y más resplandecía al mismo tiempo que todas las ráfagas de fuego y el aire al rededor generaban un tifón que embullia al demonio quien presa del pánico y del miedo trato de salir del tifón que lo rodeaba por completo -desaparece por completo !-

El tifón de fuego rugía en todo el recinto destrozando en su interior al demonio quien gritaba inútilmente por piedad

-Noooooooaaaahaahahahahhshhddjfggg...-El grito se perdió al momento de que una tenue lluvia carmesi caía por el lugar ,sin siquiera ensuciar al castaño

El castaño veía como su poderoso ataque finalmente se desvanecía donde solo dos pequeñas ráfagas aún quedaban en donde antes habían un demonio,viendo esto suspiro cansado,sus ojos verdes volvían a ser los castaños de siempre !

-[Me sorprendes cada vez más el dominio del fuego que tienes compañero ]-alabó con orgullo el Dragon -

El castaño rascándose la nuca y con los ojos cerrados contesto

-Bueno,tengo que tenerlo ya que no tengo más por el momento Ddraig,aunque debo varias más mis técnicas y telequinesis -decía para abrir los ojos y ver a las chicas que aún dormidas y con la barrera de energía estaban protegidas -Apuremonos a irnos de aquí las autoridades no tardarán en llegar a este sitio Ddraig

Dijo el castaño cuando de pronto su mirada se enfocó en una rehén en particular que le hizo abrir los ojos de la impresión por su gran parecido físico ,si no fuera por su cabello castaño en lugar de rubio dorado juraría que era ella

El Dragon al ver que su compañero había quedado inmóvil hablo

-[Compañero estás bien ?]-

El castaño salió de su estupor a la pregunta del Dragón para posteriormente deshacer la barrera de energía y empezar a salir del reciento en ruinas

-Si es solo que -dudo por un segundo -es solo que creí verla a ella ,es todo-

El Dragón sabía que pasaba

-[Pense que la habías olvidado por completo compañero ,ya han pasado muchos años desde que la viste por última vez ]-

El castaño suspiro

-No puedo olvidarla del todo Ddraig-dijo muy convencido de sus palabras -ella fue la única mujer a excepción de mi madre con la que he tenido una clase de relación -decía mientras salía del reciento y el aire de la noche le golpeaba en el rostro

Haciéndo que su revoltoso cabello y su pendiente de Cruz se agitaran

Mientras veía la luna en todo su explendor no pudo evitar recordarla una vez más ,sobre todo esos hermosos ojos azules tan azules como él mismo mar ,a los cuales uno podría perderse en las profundidades

-Siempre estará en mi mente aun cuando nuestros caminos sean opuestos -le decía a su inquilino interno-Solo espero que la vida no la ponga en mi camino como mi enemiga porque ...-no termino la frase dejando la palabra al aire

El Dragon no dijo más sabía lo delicado de la situación entre esa exorcista y su compañero ,el también deseaba que nunca sus caminos se cruzaran por qué de ser así ,nadie podría predecir lo que acontecería entre esos dos

De mundos diferentes pero tan iguales como ningún otro

El castaño no dijo más y se dispuso a irse perdiéndose entre las calles desiertas de la capital francesa ,su misión estaba terminada independientemente la razón del demonio por sus actos ,cerca se escuchaban el sonido de las sirenas de los equipos de emergencias que se aproximaban al reciento donde el castaño lucho contra el demonio

-[Vayamos a casa ...Cadis Etrama Di Issei ]-

Asi la noche caía en Francia donde el pensamiento del castaño por increíble que parezca se había sincronizado con el de cierta Exorcista de nombre Griselda,un nombre agridulce para el por lo mucho y nada que representa hoy en día

Para Griselda había llegado el momento de confesarse a sí misma y dejar el pasado atrás ,ahora frente a sus ojos un mundo de posibilidades inexploradas se abría paso y quería descubrirás junto Issei

Continuara :...

Amigos espero les haya usado el prólogo y pues se desentrañara más la trama más adelante ,se agraden comentarios y sugerencias del Fic

Que les pareció lo de Griselda ?...quién es Issei realmente y porque su secretísimo ?

Sera harem pero no de las chicas clásicas ,no muchas realmente,sin más los veo en el siguiente capítulo titulado

Capitulo 1:La Llegada a Kuoh,el primer altercado !


End file.
